Dancing Promises
by Trutenxforever
Summary: [[Sequel to Mōhitotsu no jikan ni]] It has been three years since that fateful year in Class 3-3. The remaining eight students of Mr. Sakakibara's class have been asked to help mentor the newest Class 3-3 students. Yet, something's wrong. Silver can't help but be distracted by this one kid with golden eyes... Rated M for character deaths and swearing.
1. The Start

The curse of Class 3-3 had come and gone for Mr. Sakakibara's students. Yet, here they were again. The surviving eight students were asked to come to Yomiyama Middle School and help out with the new Class 3-3. Silver had almost refused but then he remembered what had happened when he was a student. It had been so only a few years ago, yet Silver remembered it perfectly.  
He hated what happened. But he had vowed that he's prevent it from happening to anyone else. He wanted to protect these kids. Silver, like most of his fellow classmates, had stopped going to school after Grade 12. No one wanted to continue, it was stressful for them. And now Silver was back in the place he hated the most. Yomiyama Middle School...

Silver said a few greetings to his old classmates before making his way to his seat. He really didn't want to be here but yet, here he was again. He glanced over and saw Red fidgeting. He wasn't that much better than the others. Yellow was chewing on her hair, Platinum was staring at the ground, Ruby was staring off into space, Black was looking over his shoulder every two minutes, Whi was chewing on her nails. Diamond was the only one besides Silver who wasn't doing anything obvious.

As the opening speaker began to talk Silver stared out into the crowd. One of these kids was mostly likely already dead, someone who had come back to life to start a curse. And here he was, vowing to help figure out who was dead and return them to death. It was kind of sad actually. Silver closed his eyes as he heard the cheering begin.

Red glanced over at Silver. Silver nodded his head before turning away. "As... As the person who volunteered to be the non-existent one when I was in Class 3-3. It is very important that no one should _talk_ to the non-existent one. Don't even acknowledge their presence. That is the best way to stay safe. It's not to be cruel. It's something that has to be done." Red told the crowd. There was more cheers and Silver squeezed his eyes shut. His head was pounding now. "Hey...! It's your turn to speak." Red hissed as he walked past.  
"Um... I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to say but... Not talking to the non-existent one is very important. If not it'll mess up the protection and people will start dying, but sometimes even following these rules will not keep you safe. It is then when you must find the 'Casualty' and return them to death."


	2. Golden Eyes

Silver couldn't help it. This wasn't something he had control over. The boy with golden eyes drew his attention. "Who are you?" The young boy asked as he tilted his head to the side. "My name is Silver. May I ask you for your name?" The boy didn't answer at all, instead he stared up at the sky. He didn't say another word as he started to walk away. Silver was confused. But at least something told him that this wasn't going to be the last talk he had with the golden eyed boy.

"Okay. Thank you for helping. We're glad to welcome you guys into our class." The teacher said. Silver only nodded his head as he watched the students pile into the room. The golden eyed boy wasn't in the line and Silver ignored it. Just as the lesson was starting the golden eyed boy raced into the room. "And who are you?" The teacher asked. "...I... I'm..." The boy paused when his eyes fell on Silver. "My name is Hibiki Wakahisa." He replied. Silver stared at the boy's face, unsure if he was speaking the truth.  
The name Hibiki Wakahisa hadn't been on the class list but Hibiki had insisted that he was a late student and his name hadn't been put on the list yet. The teacher believe that story and went on with the lesson. The previous students of Class 3-3 didn't believe that story one bit. Red walked towards Hibiki and talked to him for a few minutes before excusing himself from the classroom. Silver stayed off to the side and didn't really pay much attention. The other previous students were stationed around the room and were helping the new students.

Hibiki exited the school. It had been close, way too close. Luckily the teacher was stupid enough to believe the lie. But Silver and the other were suspicious. But of course, they had a reason to be. They knew him. But Hibiki wasn't about to let them know that. He didn't know why he had come back, but the moment he did he enrolled in the class under his real name. But he hadn't expected his old classmates to be there. He had to change his name. If Silver knew it was him the red head would most likely kill him. He knew he wasn't the 'Extra'. No, he been told that he wasn't the 'Extra'. He had a mission and he had to be careful...

"Red... I know you talked to 'Hibiki'. What did you say? What did 'Hibiki' say?" Silver asked as he chewed on his nails. It wasn't something he normally did but at the moment he was nervous. "I just asked 'Hibiki' if he knew the Izuna family, especially Gold Izuna. 'Hibiki' replied that he didn't know them at all and acted confused. I went out to look up about this 'Hibiki Wakahisa'. I can't find any information on him." Red replied. Silver stared at the ground. He knew what this meant. It was Gold, he was back again. He was the 'Extra' again and that meant he had to be destroyed...


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Hibiki is used as Gold's name until Mei takes off her eye patch, then he is referred to as Gold for the rest of the story. This is not a mistake and I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. It's just the way I see this going as, 'Hibiki' will only been used when the teacher is talking.

Hibiki walked into the classroom, he was startled to see his old classmates standing in front of him. No one else was in the room. "Hey...! What's going on?!" Hibiki shouted. His mind was shouting for him to run. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. "We know it's you. There's no use hiding the fact _Gold_." Platinum said sternly. Hibiki backed away, getting ready to run out of the room. "You're not going anywhere." Came a voice behind him. Hibiki turned and saw Mei and Mr. Sakakibara. "But... You guys don't understand! I'm not...!" Hibiki started to say before Silver grabbed him roughly. "What is there to understand?! You're back from the dead once again! You're the damn 'Extra'! So what the hell is there to understand?!" Silver hissed. "No... Please... Silvy... I'm... I'm not the 'Extra'. I know I'm not. Mei. You can see, look." Hibiki begged.  
Mei took off her eye patch and stared at Gold. "He does not have the colour of death around him. How odd..." Mei said as she turned to Mr. Sakakibara. "...I told you. I'm not the 'Extra'. In fact I was sent here on a special mission. You guys have to understand this, okay? Don't attack me. I enrolled in this class under my real name. Which is why my 'name' wasn't on the class list. It's as simple as that. Okay?" Gold said as he looked at the others. "I don't believe that crap. Stop it." Black hissed. "No please I'm serious. I can even help you find the dead person! I swear!" Gold yelled.

_Being dead wasn't really all that bad. There wasn't really anything to do but think and watch people. Gold didn't mind it at all. The fact that Crystal was here was kind of good and sorta sucked. But Gold didn't care. Each day he spent most of his time watching Silver, actually helping him out sometimes by steering him away from danger. It was like being a guardian angel or something, except that you were dead. By the time Gold noticed something odd happening three years had passed. Gold was surrounded by his 'classmates' that he met as his time of being the 'Extra'. Slowly one by one they were disappearing. Even the family members were leaving and Gold couldn't understand. He had been approached and given a mission by a stranger, the stranger had explained that the curse of Class 3-3 was starting to affect the ones it claimed. Crystal has also been sent on the mission and both of them agreed. They knew they had to protect their friends..._

Silver was in his room crying. He couldn't understand any of this or even begin to make sense of this. Gold was back and he wasn't dead anymore. And apparently Crystal was back also. So did that mean if Silver went to their houses that their parents would call their kids down? Silver was trying his best to deal with this knowledge. His Father was gone, even after death. It was hard to take in. As Silver choked back a sob he heard a knock on his door. Who would even bother to...? The door opened and Gold stood in the doorway. "Silvy... You shouldn't cry..."  
Gold walked over and sat down on Silver's bed. "C'mon. Enough with the tears. I'm back, shouldn't that be enough to make you happy?" Gold asked with a sad smile. Silver stared up at his best friend before laughing softly. Gold was such a moron and a dork. Maybe that's why Silver had... "I'm sorry... This is so hard to take in and... So... How is your Mother reacting?" Silver asked as he dried his tears. "My Mom is none the wiser that I died. She thinks I've been alive all this time. It's the same with Crystal. Oh! and get this! She doesn't even remember about Ethan. And to be honest, that kind of hurts me." Gold replied. "I'm so sorry..." Silver whispered. "Naw... It's fine... I mean... Maybe it's because Ethan disappeared so many years ago..." Gold said as his voice trailed off. "Is there any real reason why you came over here?" Silver asked as he tilted his head. "Oh yea! I came to tell you that Crystal is going to be transferring into Class 3-3. Thought I should inform you guys so you're not too startled." Gold said as he stood up. "Where are you going?!" Silver asked angrily. "I have to go and meet up with Crys." Gold said before he raced out the door. Silver just stared at where Gold had been and felt the tears coming again. Even now Gold seemed to care more about Crystal than him...


	4. Cursing the Luck

"We have a new student in our class. Please welcome Hoshi Mizushima to the class. I trust you will treat her with respect." The Teacher said. Gold only smiled, he had informed the others that Crystal was coming under the name of 'Hoshi Mizushima' somewhat ironic since her last name _was_ Hoshi. Gold basically was ignoring what the Teacher said as he went over the basic rules of the classroom. Crystal already knew all about it. She didn't need this help. "Now you may sit beside Wakahisa-kun. Please try to get along."

"Do we have a plan?" Crystal asked as she popped some nuts into her mouth. "Plan? What do you mean?" Red asked with a frown. "Oh don't be so dense Red. We were sent here for something and we have to do it. It's really quite simple if we can get you to help us." Crystal replied as she rolled her eyes slightly. "Now first things first..." Gold mumbled as he reached into his school bag and pulled out a notebook. "We've written down all we know about our mission in that notebook. If we go over it we hope it'll help us. I really do want us to get this over with. There's no telling what will happen this year." Crystal stated. "Wait, hold on a second. Are we doing this alone? Why aren't we getting Mr. Sakakibara and Mei involved with this?" Ruby asked as he frowned. "They wouldn't understand it I guess. We need young people...?" Gold said as he shrugged his shoulders. This was really starting to get weird...

"Wah...! A field trip?! Are they crazy! Field trips are dangerous!" Gold shouted. "Calm down Izuna-kun. It'll be fine. I'm sure they just..." Crystal started to say before her voice trailed off. Silver stared at his two once-dead-now-returned friends. "You guys should keep it down. I'm sure that the others are going to hear you." Silver stated as he flopped onto his bed. "Sorry... We're not exactly used to you living in a..." Crystal said as he voice trailed off. "Well I live here now, get over it." Silver snapped as he sat back up. "And Gold! Stop going through my stuff!" Gold scrambled away from Silver's bookshelf and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry..."

"Field trip... So stupid. I'm partnered up with someone I don't even really know..." Gold said in a whiny voice. "Well we don't know any of these people besides our friends, but then again we sorta been dead." Crystal stated. "Yea but... I don't wanna be stuck with these weirdos. Can we just find out the who the 'Extra' is a get rid of them?" Gold asked. "And what if there is more than one 'Extra' this year? Just like the year you were an 'Extra'. There was two. You and Sapphire." Crystal responded. "But that was like three years ago. As if things would change." Gold retorted.

"Now stay with your partners and have fun." The Teacher said. Gold frowned and glared at his partner, a boy named Mark. He really disliked this, Crystal had been paired up with some girl named Summer. This just sucked. "Hey. I bet someone's going to die." Gold said with a snicker. "Huh? What?" Mark asked as his eyes widened. "Y'know, the damn curse of Class 3-3. I bet people are going to fucking die today." Gold replied as he pulled out his notebook. "Hey...! The Teacher told is that none of that was gonna happen." Mark said as he glanced around nervously.  
Crystal stared at her partner, what was Summer even doing? "Hey. You know, we shouldn't really be climbing up there. I mean it's..." Crystal said as her voice trailed off. She really hated this, here she was stuck with a moron and not able to finish the mission. Just rotten luck...


End file.
